


杀人犯和受害者的Happyend

by Wenqian_00



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenqian_00/pseuds/Wenqian_00
Summary: 一个阴郁而湿黏的故事，罗宾和埃尔罗都在过去的日子里失去了很多……
Relationships: Mina/Robin/Royal (Iconoclasts), Robin & Elro (Iconoclasts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

埃尔罗整理好了架子上的衣服，向窗外望去。

雨还是没停。

那因为罗宾的胜利而长满星球的圆叶林似乎也改变了这个星球的气候，现在他们这被森林边上的小屋总是被雨水浸透。

湿淋淋的，黏嗒嗒的，有着让人不适的温度。

罗宾从外面闯进来，门砰地一声撞在墙壁上。少女的个子长高了，在批下来的时候变得更像她的母亲。埃尔罗替她摘掉了头上湿漉漉的叶子，又递给她一条毛巾。

“我的小向日葵，好好把自己擦擦干净。”他说。

“抱歉，我还是没能找到那把剑。”

罗宾皱着眉头，低声说道。

这附近人太多了，会在她的房子外鬼鬼祟祟出没的人也太多了，没人知道那柄不值钱的破剑究竟是被谁偷走的。

在罗宾拯救完世界之后，化学反抗军们很快便把她的事迹宣扬了出去，虽然她早就知道那群化学反抗军本质上既多嘴又热情，但从事实来说，这是第一次她亲自体会到他们这份友善的反作用。

很快，在那些大力宣传下，她的小屋也变得更像是一个旅游景点，而搬来这里的每个人，都想要好好沾一沾救世主的光。

其实她并不和一般意义的机械师一样不擅长和人沟通，当然，之前的一切已经很好地证明了这一点。所以比起自己，她现在更忧心的是和她同住在一起的长兄埃尔罗是否会被源源而来的人们打扰。

他需要一大段平静的生活来整理过去的半辈子。

罗宾的手指无意识地按压着柔软的毛巾，然后她才缓过神来，将毛巾往头上一盖，兄长的大手随后也压了上来。

“小艾莉……你还会想起她吗？”

罗宾牢牢地抓着毛巾的两端，好让埃尔罗动得更方便一些。埃尔罗的手也没停，他只有一只手，只能把他的小妹的头发越揉越乱，但是很奇妙，在那场战斗之后，他们开始重新做这些很小的时候才会做的亲密的事情。

“是我的错。”

埃尔罗开口了，他知道艾莉的死一直是罗宾的心结，当然，这也是他自己的。

他的妻子和孩子的死并不是罗宾的错，罗宾只是刚好在那，在他的家里，在他的请求下帮他修理东西而已。真正引来特工的是他，是他先杀死了灰，所以黑和白才会来到他的家里，撞见那一幕。他的小妹才是真的无辜的人，这次，她又把丢了剑的责任揽在了自己身上。

外面的雨水不停地从树叶上滑下，又滴到下一片树叶上，发出钝钝的声响。

“我很少想起她们了。”

埃尔罗接着说，但这是彻头彻尾的谎话，他确实和之前不一样，不会在半夜辗转反侧，只是想着他女儿的笑颜。但那是因为他的女孩已经从梦里跑了出来，到了他的身边。

“你是我唯一的小向日葵，快去整理你的东西吧，别内疚，那都是我的错。”

金发的女孩走进了一边的房间，机油味从打开的缝隙中溢出，又很快消散。埃尔罗转过头，继续看向窗外，一抹茶色从底下的玻璃处飘了过去。男子没有立起身去确认，而只是将仅剩的一只手覆盖在脸上，又重重地捏了下鼻梁。

罗宾早就知道她的兄长状态不对。

她面对着摊了一地的零件，却动不起脑子。

她曾经有段时间早出晚归，只是为了避开和她的兄长的见面，她当时不知道该如何面对这个人。他一直在她的心里是成熟的，强大的，直到在那场过分的旅行中，她在短短的时间里看到了那个男人所有的错误和痛苦。

杀死特工，家破人亡，断手断腿……

她还记得埃尔罗在被黑撕下左臂时蜷缩起来的样子，他颤抖着，痛得喉咙里只能发出气音，而当时却没有人能够阻止那疯狂了的黑。

所以一开始，她只会小心翼翼地避开，所有的一切就像是一个新鲜的伤口，只要一碰，就会痛到让人忍不住抽搐。

她低下头，一遍遍去擦那沾上了机油的零件，污浊的褐色一摸就掉，但是红色的锈斑却怎么也擦不干净了。

————————————————

雨依旧在湿淋淋地下着。

那场灾变已经过去了大半年，11号居民区已经扩建得有过去的第一都市一半那么大了。住在这的所有人都在抱怨这潮湿的天气，靠近森林的位置，但新的人们依旧不停地搬来，却心照不宣地避开最西的小屋。

米娜抱着一个布包，快步地冲过几个摊子，转过身对被积水溅到的人短短的道过歉之后，又转身接着向前跑去。

她得认真和罗宾道歉。

米娜确实又犯了错，她把埃尔罗那把断了的剑偷了出来，希望能够把这把剑修好，让这该死的男人别再一直让罗宾皱着眉头。但她转了一大圈，没有人能修好这把剑，而罗宾的蹙起的眉头却一天比一天更低了。

她已经晕头转向，直到桑巴犹豫地和她说：“那为什么不去问问你的妈妈呢?”

米娜的母亲也早早地搬来了11号居民区。

她对桑巴的解释是她的腿脚早已受不了海中的湿气，但是米娜只是觉得她想逃避，毕竟11号居民区这连绵的阴雨比起她们住的海中城市并没有好到哪里去。

为了罗宾，米娜抱着剑对自己说，你必须好好地和她对话，她是从一心教出来的，你必须忍耐，无论对话发展成什么样……

米娜在一路上对自己做了诸多心理建设，她抱着剑，一遍一遍梳理着过去和母亲的每一次争吵，她们总是针尖对麦芒。因为这里的发达的机械能够代替人类照顾她，在卸下了照顾母亲的责任之后，米娜只去见过她一次。

米娜终于又见到了她的母亲，那个红褐色头发的女人现在穿着白色的长袍，坐在床边凝望着窗外的树枝，那树是象牙质泄露之前就已经生长的，叶片有着锐利的形状，和新长的圆形叶片不同，兜不住什么雨水。

米娜第一次看到母亲的这副打扮，她那总是因为不快乐而下垂的嘴角消失了，平坦的眉间多了几份宁静。

她的眸子抬起，注视着米娜，此刻米娜才意识到，当初自己父亲的选择是多么正确，她的母亲确实迷人得要命。

雨水打在方形树叶上的声音并不大，和落在圆形树叶上的沉闷声响不同，有种让人昏昏欲睡的冲动。

那个女人也不再易怒，咄咄逼人地要求米娜的陪伴和照顾，她垂着眼眸，注视着地面的纹饰。

“光是修好这把剑，有用吗？”

母亲的问话戳到了米娜的心结。米娜并不知道把一把完完整整的剑还回去是否能得到罗宾的笑颜，她甚至不知道对方会不会因为她把这把剑修好了而生气。但她希望罗宾开心，她不过是个浪人，什么都不会，她只能为罗宾做到这点事了。

“你们总是这么直接，是吸引人的地方，也是讨人厌的地方。”

米娜不确定这句话的你们是在指谁，她和她的父亲，还是指的所有他们海洋生人。

“罗宾很难过，她需要我，你懂吗。”

“所以你希望拿把好剑还给埃尔罗，然后让他带着他的痛苦离开他的小妹？”

米娜的脸涨红了，她确实没有去想过这把剑修好了以后该怎么用，不过她绝没有这么伤人的想法，虽然埃尔罗很让人讨厌，但她能够理解对方的想法，毕竟她自己也失去过桑巴……米娜垂下头，声音低得不像她自己的。

“不……我希望埃尔罗也能快乐起来，我真的知道的，罗宾是因为埃尔罗心情的原因才会这样的。”

“这很难，”她的母亲第一次没有追下去用言语刺痛她，而是望向了窗外，“这很难，就像你刚刚说的，埃尔罗反抗了一心教，才会导致这个后果……这很难让他感觉好起来，很难，像个永远都迈不过去的坎。”

“对抗一心教是对的……”米娜急匆匆地抬起头，“埃尔罗可以……为自己感到骄傲。”

“米娜，”她的母亲又在看她了，她的眼神太平静，或者说，太悲伤了，以至于米娜感到了一阵窒息，“对于我们来说，光是认为一心教有一点错误就是一件很困难的事，你明白吗？”

她的母亲也知道米娜当然不明白，米娜经历过痛苦，挫折，离别，但是她从出生开始就是一阵风，没有人能够束缚她的风。她们过去的种种摩擦一直都源于此，米娜不知道什么是束缚，而她的母亲不知道什么是自由。

过去她一直担心着米娜太过自在，但现在她不再有这种想法，也许是因为一心教终于毁灭让她品尝到真正自由的感觉，也许仅仅因为她累了。

“……啊啊。”

米娜发出不成语句的音节，她想要反驳，但是她不知道该怎么反驳，她不能理解母亲的这种神情，事实上她曾经想象过许多次她们间的谈话和平结尾的方式，但是不曾想到过这种样子。

不是她们终于能坦诚心怀拥抱彼此，而是现在这样，母亲平静地发问，而自己哑口无言。

“去做你想要做的事情吧，因为罗宾是你的朋友，而你永远用真心待人。”

米娜抱着残剑走出母亲家的门，她抬起头，望向天空，雨已经停了，但是厚重的云层并没有散开，似乎在酝酿着下一场雨。

我得认真地和罗宾道歉，米娜再一次和自己这么说。


	2. Chapter 2

正晾在杆上的衣服被一只小手掀起，女孩调皮地钻出头，对着这面的埃尔罗微笑。

今天是一个难得的晴天，阳光微微从云层的缝隙中落下来，罗宾出去忙了，所以埃尔罗得把家里的衣服被子拿出来晒晒，好驱除平日里吸饱了的湿气。

仅靠着一只手晾衣服不是一个省力的活，但他在拒绝了罗宾给他造的机械手之后，很快就熟悉了怎么用一只手打理好自己。

而现在，这小小的院子里也不再只有埃尔罗一个人。他低下头，贪婪地注视着艾莉的脸，而且，不需要转过头，埃尔罗就知道透过那厨房的窗户，自己能看见妻子忙碌在厨房里的身影。

虽然一切都是幻觉。

埃尔罗提醒着自己，但是幻觉怎么能够做到现在这样，他的手分明被女孩那幼小而又柔软的双手包裹着，鼻尖萦绕着的料理香味也越来越浓。

幻觉怎么能比现实更真实呢？

埃尔罗没有挣脱自己女儿的手，继续去晾他的衣服。而是小心翼翼地保持着这个姿势走回了屋里，他的小女孩也顺着他的动作，慢慢地抓着父亲的手走到了沙发前。睁着她的那双眼看着埃尔罗，似乎不能理解她父亲的这副神情。

“小艾莉……”

没有回答，他知道，她永远不会回答。

死者是不会对生者说话的。

时间过了很久。

罗宾终于完成了森林深处的委托，回到了她的小屋，天色已经昏暗，属于自己的小小院落正亮着温柔的光。

罗宾打开门，看到她的哥哥睡在沙发上，神色有种久违了的平静。饭菜的香味从厨房飘来。小心翼翼地没有发出声响，在确认了摆在饭桌上的菜色后，罗宾打开了去后院的门。

装着衣服的大篮子就靠在墙边，里面的衣服晾了一半。

把晒出去的衣服一一收回来后，罗宾轻轻将她的哥哥唤醒，两人共度了平静的晚餐时间。

————————————————

“晚安，我的小向日葵。”

“晚安，哥哥。”

罗宾关上卧室的门，却只是坐到了床沿上。

房间里没有开灯，只有那不亮的光线微微照亮了房间，而占据了罗宾房间小半窗外景色的是一栋高墙。它属于11号居民区里最高层建筑，是白色的，一半倒映着灯光，一半倒映着夜空。罗宾的位置只能看到灯光，她沉默地注视着不断变动的光点。

那个人是不是也见过这样的景色。

一个可怕的想法突兀地从深渊里冒出，抓住了她。

罗宾，罗宾，伟大的机械师，可爱的扳手少女，居然也爱上了某个人。

但是那个人一定看到的是更加绚丽的景色，他一定是站在第一都市的最高的阳台，手中拿着昂贵的饮料，随意地向下俯视，看着属于他的城市。

那夜景一定超越了现在罗宾眼眸所视的零散光点，毕竟那是最繁华的，一心教的最高都市的夜景。

他们明明接近过的。

罗宾还记得那个人的脸颊的触感，也记得他的手，他的头发，也记得他许多次站在自己前面的背影。

那个人给罗宾的第一印象是不成熟，他确实被一心教惯坏了，很多简单的道理和事他总是需要一段时间来理解和接受。他一直都不成熟，但每一次遇到强敌，他都挡在罗宾的面前，而就这么短短的旅行后，罗宾才发现她已经不习惯看不到对方的背影。

咚

咚

有人在敲罗宾的窗户，罗宾凝滞的眼神缓缓移动了，落在了敲着窗户的人影身上。

一个白发的青年，脸上是得体的微笑，他的头发比罗宾记忆中的要长一些，衣服也乱了，沾着灰尘和泥，显得有点不像他。

是他，他从月球上回来了，罗宾垂下头，让刘海遮盖住自己的视线，不然的话，一个死人为什么会成长呢？

作为一名救世主，罗宾也杀过人，没有一场拯救世界的战斗里一个人都不会死。

但欧皇是她唯一没有杀过却又杀过的人。

埃尔罗，她的哥哥被米娜射伤过，罗宾很清楚，后来米娜特地来找过罗宾道过歉。“当时我就是忍不住了，射了他腿一枪，”是的，她大大方方地承认了在火箭发射前的那些摩擦，“当他倒下去的时候我觉得一切都完了，全世界都要毁灭了，但是他还是爬起来了，一声不吭地爬回来……然后按下了那个发射键。”

而埃尔罗是对的，月球基地，确实很危险，回来的只有罗宾一个人。

欧皇却没有能够回来，他牺牲在月球基地。

罗宾的手开始收紧，柔软的被褥被她抓出痕迹，但另外一只手轻轻触碰到了她，似乎在担心她，又有点犹豫地想缩回去。罗宾毫不犹豫地按住了那只手，不让他逃开。但她没有抬起头，刘海依旧遮挡了她的大半视线，从视角的余光中她看到了坐在她身边的白色身影。

欧皇没有能够从月球回来，昏迷了的他被罗宾丢弃在了月球基地。

他死在了月球基地。

他被罗宾所杀。

罗宾杀过人，她杀过变成怪物了的特工黑，她杀过哥哥的妻子女儿，她杀过自己的好友欧皇。

罗宾无声地张大了嘴，她常常避开她的哥哥埃尔罗，因为她分不清活人和亡灵，她不知道现在和她住在一起的哥哥究竟是不是还活着，或者他也早就已经死了，死在了第一场天罚，或者死在了特工黑将他折磨的那段时光，抑或是……死在了米娜的枪下？

她不敢去仔细分辨这个问题。

原来她还会拿着那柄断剑，当作记忆的锚点，但现在，记忆的锚点已经消失，她甚至不敢确定家传的宝剑究竟是什么时候遗失的，米娜也已经很久很久没有来找过她了，也许她也已经死去了，正在等待一个时机，从死亡中走出，来陪伴她的好友罗宾。

但她是救世主，她是对的，无论她会失去谁，这件事都非做不可。

这个想法从亡灵的怀抱中拯救了罗宾，但下一秒，女孩就被这个想法恶心到几乎要吐出来。

门打开了，埃尔罗走了进来。

“怎么了？哥哥？”

“抱歉，我的小向日葵，抱歉，”埃尔罗将手搭在了自己的鼻梁上，深深地叹了口气，“是我看错了。有打扰到你睡觉吗？”

“没有。”

用力揉揉自己的脸，罗宾极为艰难地挤出一个微笑，但是她感觉好多了，因为亡灵们是不会对活着的人说话的，她想，所以她至少还有哥哥在身边。

一个和她一样居住于地狱之中的人。

埃尔罗的地狱远远没有结束。

他离开了自己妹妹的房间，悄无声息地关上门，他知道自己不应该不安，因为一切已经过去了，但是象牙质，那陪伴了他大半人生的气味正从他的小向日葵的房间里传出，充盈了整个屋子。

他觉得自己像是回到了更年轻的时候，他每天都穿着一心教那统一的防护服，和他的同事们一起研究怎么更好地使用象牙质，减少这种珍贵能源那不必要的损耗。他原来并不会走到这条道路上，不会有谋杀，也不会有神罚，但是在某天有个特工闯进了他和同事们的实验室里。

不，不应该说是闯，他们属于一心教，这不过只是不太寻常的巡视而已。

这个特工就是灰。

埃尔罗其实很难表述他对灰的看法，尽管他亲手杀死了对方。

当时走进实验室的灰像是玩笑一样地把他的面具摘了下来，然后彻底按照自己的兴味改变了埃尔罗一成不变的生活。灰将埃尔罗从一心教中那成千上万的普通的研究者分离了出来，他赞美他，爱护他，把他划为了特别。

埃尔罗不憎恨灰，甚至不讨厌灰，为什么他会讨厌一个如此欣赏自己的人呢？

但确实是灰让他成为了特别，灰就像任何一个一心教的高层一样，毫不掩饰自己的想法，不仅仅在他的同僚身边，他在任何人面前都会吹嘘埃尔罗，他炫耀埃尔罗的天才，就像炫耀自己的一样。

对，埃尔罗不讨厌灰，但是灰太傻了，他以为埃尔罗只是一只被一心教圈养的羊，他这些所作所为不过是将自己选中的精品从大宗货品里分出，然后牵上自己的绳子，宣告这是自己的所有物罢了。

但是埃尔罗并不是一只羊，从来都不是，更别提在被拉出来之后，他尝到了一点自由的甜头，尽管只有一点，但那是真正的自由。

埃尔罗强制自己仍像正常一样地走下楼，他已经踏进过那个屋子，象牙质真正的源头不在那。他立刻就知道了，对，那源头不在他的小向日葵身上，除了他的心里，还有哪会有象牙质呢。埃尔罗闭上眼，本就调暗了的灯光无法打扰他的黑暗，恐惧从深渊中伸出，将他层层缠绕，埃尔罗感觉自己的意志开始涣散了。

象牙质的来源变模糊了。

……

埃尔罗睁开眼，他的面前是一棵树。

这棵树长得不太妙，它的树干呈现出乳白色，上部的枝叶粘腻在一起，大块大块的组织从树干和叶片上膨出来，像是棉花。埃尔罗知道那看起来柔软的部分其实有着相当恶心的触感，他不应该形容这是棉花，他应该叫它们肿瘤。

原来这棵树只会出现在院子里。

埃尔罗看着面前这棵树，它现在长到他们家的客厅里了，而且，他低下头，树根也好好地扎在木板里，和它扎在土里时没什么区别。

他原来应该对这颗树感到陌生的，但伴随着白天的艾莉出现的，就是夜晚的这棵树，他也确实对这棵树有更加多的了解，嗯，他种出了这棵树，他杀了灰，灰变成了这棵树，呃，字面意思。

然后这棵树就动了起来，埃尔罗向后连连退了好几步，尽管他依旧努力放轻了脚步，好不要让自己的动作影响到他的小向日葵，但是在这件事发生的时候，他依旧克制不住自己，坐到了地上。

这棵树变回了灰。

他将种子扔向埃尔罗，那颗海洋生人的种子落在埃尔罗的身上，又滚落在地上的毛毯里，闷闷的，没有发出声响。

其实埃尔罗在当时也不确定海洋生人的种子到底能不能杀死被象牙质改造了的人。

他做了个实验。

尽管特工灰如此偏向他，埃尔罗依旧拿不到多少象牙质，海洋生人的种子全研究所加在一起也没有多少，埃尔罗只有两颗。

第一颗算是意外，他不小心把种子掉进了象牙质，然后装象牙质的罐子便整个膨破，落在地上的是一丛丛白色的花。他当时有些惊讶，毕竟研究员们在实验里已经将这罐象牙质用了大半，但很快，他就反应过来，能够得到自由的时候来了。

埃尔罗之前没有，但在罗宾拯救完世界后，他终于有了时间思考为什么自己能够反应得那么快。

这是刻在他血液中的什么，应该不是大胆，而更像是自私或者是凉薄。

也许也不是血脉里刻着的，埃尔罗对自己说，也许是特工灰自己教给他的，毕竟灰从没思考过埃尔罗的想法，所以埃尔罗也没有学会感恩灰作为奴隶主的仁慈。

他很快就试了另外一颗，用自己的未来和灰当作了实验品。

实验很成功。

埃尔罗也再也回不去了。


	3. Chapter 3

11号居民区又开始下雨，雨水滴到白色的墙上，拍在花色的玻璃上，然后慢慢滑下来，把整个世界淋得湿透。

米娜坐在一个咖啡厅的外围雨篷下，她是海洋生人，一直都不喜欢一心教建筑的内部，好在这家店的雨篷很大，让人很有安全感。米娜抬起头，这座咖啡馆正对着巨大的玻璃花窗，这是第一都市的来客新造的建筑，所以兼有着古典和新意。换言之，上面的图案是圣母形象的罗宾。

她还记得第一次看到这扇花窗的时候笑得眼泪都出来了，但是很快她就发现了她的好友罗宾面对的窘迫远比她这个海洋生人能够想到的要多得多。

“救世主风味。”曾经有形象店试着挂出过这样的牌子，但这牌子第二天就被砸了。

一个戴着白色兜帽的人坐到了米娜的对面。

她轻轻摘下了兜帽，金色的秀发露了出来，披散在肩上。

是罗宾。

米娜发现她的挚友明显憔悴了。尤其是罗宾的那双眼眸，原来里面洋溢着的生机已经完全消失，米娜死死地捏住杯子的柄，再一次开始责怪自己。

罗宾失去的东西比她意识到的更多，而那些东西正在将她面前的少女拉着下坠。

白色的布包被米娜拿出，放在桌面。

“抱歉，我……”

“是埃尔罗的剑吗？”

“我希望你哥哥能够好起来，”米娜的喉间泛起苦涩，她明明一直都很坦荡的，哪怕是之前向罗宾坦白她和埃尔罗那些摩擦的时候，米娜都没有这么紧张，“抱歉，我现在知道了，埃尔罗很难好起来，他会觉得自己害死了他的亲人……尽管他做得对。”

米娜小心翼翼地斟酌着词句。

她第一次这么吞吞吐吐地说话，是因为她的好友正在用她那双毫无生机的眼睛看她吗？米娜问自己，她不应该害怕罗宾的，她们曾经经历了这么多，但她还是加上了多余的词句。

“反抗一心教，是正确的。”她这么说。

“嗯。”

罗宾将眼眸移开。

她的哥哥，埃尔罗，他反抗一心教，虽然他的妻女也因此而死，但是那是对的。是吗，米娜是这么说的，那她自己呢？她是否是对的。

金发的少女感觉胃部一阵阵下沉。

欧皇的死也是对的吗？

她必须从月球基地回来，因为“祂”并没有理睬欧皇的劝阻，如果没有人去阻止“祂”，那么这个星球现在一定会陷入可怕的灾难之中。她没有办法带走欧皇，因为机器坏了，她只能把欧皇放在那个位置，逃生门才会开，她只有几十秒考虑的时间，她必须回来，因为必须有人来阻止灾难，阻止“祂”。

一切都符合逻辑。

在那段冒险之后，罗宾曾有一段时间早出晚归，因为她不知道怎么面对她的兄长……不，她不知道该怎么面对自己。

“欧皇。”

米娜正低着头，看桌子上的花纹，但她很确定她听到了这个名字。

米娜她自己不喜欢欧皇，在他生前她就一直和欧皇吵嘴，欧皇很不成熟，当然，当时的米娜自己也是。

只不过海洋生人在爱情方面的第六感一向很强，于是米娜在下一秒就意识到了这件事。

罗宾爱上了欧皇。

但是欧皇已经死去了，米娜抿住唇，这才是她的挚友一直痛苦的理由吗？不是埃尔罗，而是欧皇，因为她的哥哥至少一直活着，陪伴在罗宾的身边，她从头就想错了。

所以罗宾眼中的生机才会这样消失……因为她的爱人死了，牺牲在了那场冒险中。

米娜捂住了嘴。

罗宾没办法继续对话下去了。

对面米娜的表情已经证明了她还不懂得罗宾的痛苦。

罗宾其实并不坦率，一点也不，在回来后，她没有和任何一个人谈起过欧皇的死因，所有人都默认了欧皇是被“祂”所杀。

除了毫无怜悯的“祂”，还会有谁呢？

被拯救的人们不会来触救世主的霉头，更何况这个推论本就合情合理至极。

小小的谬误一开始是新鲜的疮口，因为一碰就痛，所以罗宾小心翼翼地将他捂了起来。她曾经希望时间能够治愈这疮疤。但时间没有能够治愈，而是将它扩大了，现在罗宾只是微微掀起，腐臭的味道便充斥鼻尖。

她需要一长段平静的生活……来整理自己。

罗宾闭上了眼，泪水突兀地从她的眼眶中滑出。

街上来往的人群没有减少，他们多数披着防雨的白色兜帽，蹬着白色的雨靴，踏过一个个水塘。

米娜晕乎乎地跟着人群走着，她也不知道那场对话是怎么结束的，毕竟罗宾爱上欧皇这个事实实在太过劲爆了，劲爆得让她这只有单线程处理方式的大脑暂时进入了停机维护的状态。

她只能记得罗宾那双眼睛，那双噙着泪水，看得人发麻的眼睛，还有她那披散下来的头发。

罗宾真好看，米娜胡乱地想，一心教的女孩都有这么一面吗？要是欧皇还活着，见过这样的罗宾的话，他一定会倾倒在罗宾的魅力下的，该死，为什么欧皇会死呢。他死去了的现在，罗宾该怎么办呢，她现在该怎么帮助罗宾呢？

米娜止住步伐，抬起头，她顿住了，在她胡思乱想的时候，她的身体不由自主地走到了母亲的住所前，依旧是白色的房子，白色的门面，她还能记得上次自己从这里出来时的天气。

是先祖，她想，是先祖的指引。

米娜闭上眼，轻轻敲门，期待着一个答案。

————————————————

这是一个多云的午后，水汽在各种地方凝结。

埃尔罗疲惫地睁开眼，过于浅淡的睡眠让他头痛欲裂。模糊之间，他看见他的艾莉，她抓着一个白色的布包摇摇晃晃地走着，布包看起来很沉，所以有人正搭着她的手臂。

有人正搭着艾莉的手臂。

埃尔罗一下子清醒了，他几乎是弹坐起身，想要仔细分清那幻觉的是非，搭着女孩那纤细手臂的身影清晰了，是特工灰。

特工灰抬起头，看着背叛了自己的天才，灰又笑了，但埃尔罗听不见他的笑声。

金发的青年沉默地又撇过头去，他习惯了，这不难，就像是习惯他的断肢和每天膝盖的疼痛一样，他现在习惯了这些幻觉。

艾莉，树，还是灰，他都习惯了。

“哥哥。”

他的小向日葵在叫他。

埃尔罗想走过去，但是灰把他拦住了，那个男人低下头，对着他说。

“你后悔了。”

罗宾低着头，将手中的餐具一一放好在桌面上，就像往常一样。棕色的桌子和普通的麻色的餐布。只不过她的手突兀地和另外一人的撞在一起，罗宾抬起头，欧皇正对着她露出一个微笑。

罗宾撇开脸，但是她的手指却脱离了自己的掌控，她没有动作，而是继续保持着这个姿势。

她感觉她的内心有小鸟唱起歌来。

欧皇死了，或者没死，这都不重要了，他回来了，回到了罗宾的身边。罗宾可以和他每天坐在院子里看日出，可以和他一起在沙发上听雨声。他们还可以一起去研究扳手，虽然现在已经没有蛋白质了，所以欧皇可能不再那么全能。

罗宾笑出了声，他一直都不全能，他需要自己的照顾。但现在他已经做得很好了，不是吗。扳手少女抬起头，欧皇正在一个一个放更多的碟子，因为不只是欧皇，罗宾和埃尔罗还有好多人需要重逢。

罗宾听见了她哥哥的声音，他也是笑着的。

“你也看到了吗？”

罗宾凝视着前方，而欧皇正握着她的手，对她露出鼓励的微笑。

“嗯。”

窗外下着大雨。

米娜坐在阳台旁的摇椅上，椅子是新做的，很结实，黑发的女孩把自己蜷成一团，缩进摇椅中。

她的母亲不在她的身边。

陪伴着米娜的只有另外一旁的落地灯，灯光很昏暗，却让人有温暖的感觉。

她的母亲这次没有给米娜答案，而只是失语了，她一个人把自己锁在卧室里，只留着米娜在外面，在阳台旁。

石砖阳台上的雨水积了起来，在地面上形成了一个水洼，落地灯的灯光倒映在里面，被一滴一滴打入的雨水搅动，不连贯的光晕。

米娜沉默地看着这泛动的光晕。

罗宾终于感觉到了不对劲。

少女猛地抬起头，她的哥哥埃尔罗正坐在她的对面，认真地吃着饭，而欧皇坐在她的右手边，艾莉坐在她的左手边。

罗宾的动作止住了一会，但是很快，她又放弃了去思考，不对劲也好正确也好，她现在很幸福，不是吗，无论是沉甸甸的胃袋，还是身边的人，都让她感受到了幸福。

埃尔罗将最后一口食物塞进了嘴里，他立起身，罗宾也几乎在同时站起来，他们很快收拾好了餐具。

饭后，埃尔罗正立在厨房里洗着盘子，罗宾在他的身边打下手，金发的少女低着头，仔细地用布擦掉盘子上的水珠。

似乎是福至心灵，罗宾唐突地开口了。

“我们搬到森林里面去住吧，这里的天气太湿了，对大家都不好。”

埃尔罗抬起头，他看着窗外不停向下滴着雨水的圆形树叶，然后点了点头，说：“好啊。”

——————————————————

米娜是在雨停了之后才到罗宾的小屋的。她喊了很久的门，但没有人回应，她没有深思便闯了进去，屋子里空空荡荡的，只有餐台上留着罗宾和埃尔罗的纸条。

米娜看了纸条很长时间，才意识到发生了什么。

她冲出了屋子。

跑了几步，米娜又转回头来，看着敞开着大门的房子。

她的母亲没有给她答案，所以她必须按照自己的想法去做。

黑发的少女沉思了一会，最终还是进了第11号居民区。

再回来时，她的手里拿着一捧花。

米娜轻轻地将花放在罗宾门前的台阶上，转过身，她慢慢地离开了，白色的鸽子从她的身后飞过，到天空中。

看着终于放晴了的蓝色天空，米娜露出了一个笑容。

她知道的，她的挚友罗宾，还有埃尔罗，他们会在森林的深处，和他们失去过的人们幸福地住在一起。

很快，无人的小屋就被建成了纪念堂，又被更大的建筑物整个吞没。

-FIN-


End file.
